PUTRI?
by Zuihara Ame
Summary: Ketika harapan entah kemana kemudia seseorang menyelamatkanmu, apa yang kau lakukan?


**PUTRI?**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya pinjam karakter.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warn!: ketypoan, OCC-ness, dan lain sebagainya**

 **~selamat membaca~**

"Cari kerja!"

Detik kemudian televisi di ruangan 2x3 meter mati dan suara pintu ditutup keras. Beberapa detik―lagi, suara pintu ditutup keras―lagi.

 _Persetan!_ Sambil kuacungkan jari tengah. Jam di ponsel menunjukkan angka 23.05 dan sekarang sangat gerah! Ditambah amarahku yang memuncak. Ini adalah sebuah dunia dimana manusia hidup dengan berbagai keadaan.

Contohnya seperti: menyapu lantai dan mengepel lantai setiap pagi, mencuci baju. Jantung selalu berdetak, bernapas, berbicara, tak lupa pula berjalan. Seperti sekarang.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi bagaikan manusia tanpa kehidupan. Seperti mayat hidup, atau biasa disebut zombie! Rambut acak-acakan, poniku mencuat ke atas, baju memble, dan lendir keluar dari hidung. Oh betapa sedihnya kehidupan. Dan betapa tak beruntungnya aku terkena pilek!

Aku mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi dengan malas. Sikat gigiku kali ini sepertinya sikat gigi keberuntungan. Aku dapat sikat gigi baru dari bonus beli sabun tadi pagi. Ya, semoga ini memang sikat gigi keburuntunganku. Tulisan bungkus sikat gigi tadi adalah: sikat yang lembut dan dapat menjangkau bagian yang sulit sekalipun.

"Selamat menyikat gigi, Sakura." Kataku sendiri. Mungkin jika aku berkata seperti itu peri gigi akan menolongku dalam kehidupan. Tapi tolonglah… Peri gigi itu tidak ada!

Kuoleskan pasta gigi ke sikat gigi dengan slow motion.

"Yak, Sakura mulai mengoleskan pasta giginya.. Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?! Apakah sikat gigi berslogan 'sikat yang lembut dan dapat menjangkau bagian yang sulit sekalipun' bisa benar-benar membersihkan giginya? Kita lihat saja bagaimana kinerja sikat gigi yang berwarna putih dan biru itu! Daaaan hup!"

Kumasukkan sikat gigi dengan cepat. Mulai kugosok gigiku sambil merasakan sensasi bulu sikat gigi yang membersihkan gigiku. Ya, cukup lembut untuk ukuran sikat gigi bonus dari sabun mandi.

Srek!

Aww! Uh, sikat ini mengenai gusi ku! Aku langsung berkumur. Oh, ini sakit. Kulihat gusi atasku dekat gigi taring yang terkena sikat gigi tadi, sedikit merah. Ya memang warna gusi itu merah bodoh! Berkedut-kedut rasanya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada sikat gigi bonusan." Kataku menyesal sambil menggosok-nggosok gusi yang 'terluka' tadi. Baiklah, kusudahi gosok gigiku. Waktunya cuci muka. Byur. Sudah.

Kembali ke kamar dan mematikan lampu kamar. Ku rebahkan diriku diatas kasur yang empuk. Aku bersyukur sekali masih bisa tidur di atas kasur yang empuk. Kau tahu, ketika aku sedang berjalan membeli sabun tadi pagi, ada orang gelandangan yang tidur di depan toko yang sedang tutup. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku membayangkan jika aku seperti itu, apa yang akan aku lakukan?

Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jangan terlalu membayangkan.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur Tuan Putri Sakura. Semoga mimpi indah." Ucapku sambil menarik selimut kemudian merangkul guling.

 **.**

 **.**

Hai dunia, selamat pagi! Aku Haruno Sakura kembali lagi dengan kekuatannya sebagai manusia akan menghirup oksigenmu secara sadar.

BRAK!

Aku.

Tidak.

Kaget.

"Bangun." Ucapnya sinis, kemudian langsung pergi. Sepertinya dia masih marah.

 _Iya aku sudah bangun._ Kubuka tirai dan jendela. Matahari sangat cerah, dan ini menyilaukan. Aku menguap.

Andai saja aku menjadi tuan putri yang sesungguhnya. Tidur mengenakan piyama yang bagus, bangun tidur pun rambut juga tidak akan acak-acakan. Pagi-pagi sudah ada pelayan yang membangunkan dengan ramah berserta senyuman sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan. Setelah itu pelayan akan berkata padaku: "Tuan Putri, kamar mandi sudah saya siapkan untuk Anda. Apakah Anda mau sabun beraroma lavender atau mawar?" Lalu akan aku jawab: "Campur saja keduanya."

Haaaa pasti menyenagkan jika seperti itu. Berbeda jauh dengan diriku yang sekarang. Bangun tidur, baju memble, celana kedodoran, rambut acak-acakan, gebrakan pintu yang dibuka, dan ucapan bangun tidur yang dingin. Inilah kehidupan Tuan Putri Haruno Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Ekspetasi itu sangat indah, ya. Hahahaha. Bibirku menyunggingkan tawa hambar

Segera kuikat rambutku dan kulipat selimut serta kurapikaan tempat tidur. Oh lihat, ini pemandangan rutinitas pagi hari. Kabel berserakan di depan televisi kamar. Sekalian jadilah tukang penjual kabel, Sakura. Kau memang sangat berbakat untuk itu. Setan!

Tidak lupa pula dengan suara rutinitas pagi. Yaitu suara volume televisi di ruang tengah.

"Karin! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, bukan? Volume televisi itu jangan terlalu besar! Sepuluh saja!" Kalimat pertamaku di pagi hari.

Dengan wajah yang cemberut seperti biasanya Karin menurunkan volume televisi yang semula dua puluh tujuh menjadi tiga belas.

"Sepuluh!" Kataku lagi menggunakan nada yang sudah biasa kugunakan untuk mengingatkan manusia kerdil di hadapanku ini. Maka dikecilkanlah volume televisi menjadi sepuluh.

Ya, terima kasih Karin. Dan terima kasih lagi karena sudah memberikanku pekerjaan ekstra untuk membersihkan makanan ringan dan tumpahan es susu yang mengotori lantai ini.

"APA KEMARIN MALAM TIDAK KAU BERSIHKAN?!" Ingin rasanya kuberteiak seperti itu. Tapi tidak apa. Terima kasih. Terdapat emoticon matahari teletubies dalam hati dan pikiranku. Terima kasih―lagi.

Sabar, Sakura. Ini bukan istana.

WIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

Suara air mendidih.

"Karin! Mandi!" Teriak kakak dari dapur.

"Ya, kak.." Sahutnya dari ruang tengah dengan malas.

Menit-menit setelahnya aku gunakan untuk mengurus Karin yang mau berangkat sekolah. Sedangkan kakak memasak di dapur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika aku menyentuh peralatan dapur saja, maka apapun yang disana akan melayang, dalam artian porak-poranda. Ya, aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi putri. Bermimpilah lagi, Sakura.

Beginilah rutinitasku. 25 tahun sudah. Sedikit tragis, untuk ukuran orang yang seharusnya sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Yah, nasib. Bagimana lagi?

Yang aku lakukan hanyalah berekspetasi dan menaruh sedikit harapan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hahahaha.

Sudahlah, siapa tahu pangeran benar-benar datang. Bermimpilah lagi―dan lagi, Sakura.

"Sudah siap!" Kata ku sambil merapikan sedikit lagi kuncir rambut Karin. "Sarapan sana." Lanjutku.

"Yaaa…" Kata Karin sambil membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada kakak yang menyiapkan makanan. Seperti biasa, tiga piring sudah diletakkan.

"Sudah, ayo sarapan." Kata kakak.

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku. Pagi ini, telur goreng, sosis, dan su―

"Oh iya, Sakura. Maaf kemarin malam aku sudah membentakmu. Itu salahku."

"Oh, iya tidak apa-apa." _Terima kasih._

"Aku lupa. Kemarin lusa ada surat untukmu. "

"Ha? Surat apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Lihat saja di laci samping kulkas. Pak Pos yang mengantar."

"Oh oke." Apa ya? Surat apa? Panggilan kerja? Yang benar saja! Terakhir kali aku mengirim lamaran pekerjan itu sudah enam bulan yang lalu. Dan saat wawancara aku aku tidak lulus. Lalu ini surat apa ya?

Setelah kami selesai makan, kakak dan Karin langsung berangkat. Aku masih berdiri di samping kulkas sambil berpikir ini surat apa. Terlalu bodoh memang jika aku berpikir dulu, tinggal buka saja kenapa?

Hacchii!

Mau membuka amplopnya saja kenapa bersin pula? Pertanda apa ini?

 _Kepada,_

 _Putri Haruno Sakura_

 _Yang terhormat_

PUTRI? MAKSUDMU TUAN PUTRI?! DAN BARU KALI INI AKU DIHORMATI!

 _Berhubungan dengan pengajuan yang akan saya berikan, maka saya akan mengunjungi kediaman Anda pada pukul 07.00 tanggal 11 Oktober 2017 untuk melakukan kesepakatan._

Ha? Kesepakatan? Apa? Pukul tujuh 11 Oktober? Aku melihat tanggalan yang ada diatas laci. SEKARANG!

Dan mataku memandang jam dinding diatas kulkas. DUA MENIT LAGI!

 _Kesepakatan ini akan menjadi kesepakatan seumur hidup Anda dan saya._

 _Hormat saya,_

 _S.U_

Hei! Ini kesepakatan apa? S.U ini siapa? Semua umur?! Oh, tolonglah. Jangan terlalu banyak menonton Regul Academy!

Apa benar aku menjadi putri?! Kesepakatan hidup di kerajaan?!

JANGAN TERLALU BERIMAJINASI SAKURA!

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri! Aku harus apa? Aku harus apa? Aku belum mandi! Rumah belum kubersihkan! Aku melanglang buana tidak jelas di depan kulkas.

TOK-TOK!

Ah, dia sudah datang. Baiklah, siapa peduli! Barangkali takdirku berubah setelah ini, Siapa peduli?

Aku menaruh surat itu diatas kulkas, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan. Pintu depan aku buka.

Aku langsung membelalak seketika.

"Mau menjadi Tuan Putri ku?"

Cincin bermata putih terpampang nyata diatas kotak kecil berwarna merah hati.

Inikah imajinasi yang menjadi kenyataan?

 **END**

 **AN:**

 **Ohayou minna-san~ Ogenki desu ka? /ngevvibu bentar**

 **Hai, saya kembali. Dengan fic romens slice of life abal-abal.**

 **Senang sekali rasanya bisa menulis fanfic lagi. Padahal saya sudah hilang harapan karena terkena sebuah kelainan aneh yang menyeret saya untuk tidak bisa menulis. Yang jelas, sekarang saya sangat sangat bersyukur karena sudah bisa menulis. Terima kasih untuk seseorang disana yang telah menolong saya dari jurang. Wkwkwkwk. /curhat dikit**

 **Bagaimana dengan fanfic ini? Semoga kalian suka ya.. ^^**

 **Apakah ini akan berlanjut?**

 **Siapa yang tahu.**


End file.
